


Intimacy elsewhere

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sortinghatdrabs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #74 at <a href="http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/">sortinghatdrabs</a> Ron/Astoria, Ribbons and Lace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended. 

“Come in,” Astoria said after she heard a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
“You’re wearing  _t_ _hat_?” Draco asked with a squeak as he walked in.  
  
“You don’t like it?” Astoria asked, smoothing down the small piece of lingerie.  
  
“Ribbons and laces on a gown?” Draco frowned.  
  
The blonde woman stood up straight, a smile on her face. “Of course you don’t, not on me at least.” Draco’s eyes squinted at her in amusement as she continued, “But I'll bet you’d love to see _them_ in something lacy.”  
  
“Oh, shush.” Draco gave her a small smile. “I came to tell you they’ll be arriving soon.”  
  
“No worries; I’m just walking out.”  
  
“Like that?”  
  
“Baby, this is sexy.”  
  
Draco frowned. “Doesn’t look it.”  
  
“Drake, you don’t like girls. You don’t get to judge.”  
  
“Very well. So, who’s the poor boy to be graced with your company?”  
  
“You don’t want to know.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Astoria tapped her nose twice with a smile which reached her eyes.  
  
“Who are you going to bugger?”  
  
“Such foul language,” Astoria smirked as she walked away from Draco, leaving her husband in her room.  
  


* * *

  
  
Their marriage was one of convenience, there was no doubt about that, but the truth was that they had grown to be close friends. After their first time, the one in which they had conceived Scorpius, they had agreed to search for intimacy elsewhere.  
  
And that was how it was. Draco leaned towards man – not just one either – and Astoria, well ... she leaned towards a certain ginger-haired wizard who went by the name of Ronald Weasley.  
  
Draco and Astoria would forever keep up appearances of being the perfect pure-blooded family. And if that was to happen, it was best that Draco not know that Astoria had fallen in love with one of his childhood nemeses.  
  
The blonde witch was quick to arrive at her destination, the door opening for her before she reached it, but Ron wasn’t there to greet her as usual. She walked to the bedroom, and an eyebrow arched when she found it to be empty there, too. But as she was about to walk out, she felt arms embracing her and she relaxed, smiling as she moulded herself into the strong chest.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” Ron whispered in her ear.  
  
“Let me make it up to you,” Astoria said before she turned around and locked lips with the ginger-headed man.


End file.
